Steerable medical sheaths are used in interventional vascular procedures to deliver tools (e.g. electrophysiology catheters, guide wires, balloons catheters, stents, instruments, etc.) into the human body. A control handle is necessary for operating the steerable sheath to precisely place it in the desired position. In addition, when the steerable sheath is being navigated through tortuous vessels it is desirable to be able to determine when the steerable sheath tip is in the deflection and no-deflection states.
MRI has achieved prominence as a diagnostic imaging modality, and increasingly as an interventional imaging modality. The primary benefits of MRI over other imaging modalities, such as X-ray, include superior soft tissue imaging and avoiding patient exposure to ionizing radiation produced by X-rays. MRI's superior soft tissue imaging capabilities have offered great clinical benefit with respect to diagnostic imaging. Similarly, interventional procedures, which have traditionally used X-ray imaging for guidance, stand to benefit greatly from MRI's soft tissue imaging capabilities. In addition, the significant patient exposure to ionizing radiation associated with traditional X-ray guided interventional procedures is eliminated with MRI guidance.
A variety of MRI techniques are being developed as alternatives to X-ray imaging for guiding interventional procedures. For example, as a medical device is advanced through the patient's body during an interventional procedure, its progress may be tracked so that the device can be delivered properly to a target site. Once delivered to the target site, the device and patient tissue may be monitored to improve therapy delivery. Thus, tracking the position of medical devices is useful in interventional procedures. Exemplary interventional procedures include, for example, cardiac electrophysiology procedures including diagnostic procedures for diagnosing arrhythmias and ablation procedures such as atrial fibrillation ablation, ventricular tachycardia ablation, atrial flutter ablation, Wolfe Parkinson White Syndrome ablation, AV node ablation, SVT ablations and the like. Tracking the position of medical devices using MRI is also useful in oncological procedures such as breast, liver and prostate tumor ablations; and urological procedures such as uterine fibroid and enlarged prostate ablations.
MRI uses three fields to image patient anatomy: a large static magnetic field, a time-varying magnetic gradient field, and a radiofrequency (RF) electromagnetic field. The static magnetic field and time-varying magnetic gradient field work in concert to establish both proton alignment with the static magnetic field and also spatially dependent proton spin frequencies (resonant frequencies) within the patient. The RF field, applied at the resonance frequencies, disturbs the initial alignment, such that when the protons relax back to their initial alignment, the RF emitted from the relaxation event may be detected and processed to create an image.
Each of the three fields associated with MRI presents safety risks to patients when a medical device is in close proximity to or in contact either externally or internally with patient tissue. One important safety risk is the heating that may result from an interaction between the RF field of the MRI scanner and the medical device (RF-induced heating), especially medical devices that have elongated conductive structures, such as braiding and pull-wires in catheters and sheaths.
The RF-induced heating safety risk associated with elongated metallic structures in the MRI environment results from a coupling between the RF field and the metallic structure. In this case several heating related conditions exist. One condition exists because the metallic structure electrically contacts tissue. RF currents induced in the metallic structure may be delivered into the tissue, resulting in a high current density in the tissue and associated Joule or Ohmic tissue heating. Also, RF induced currents in the metallic structure may result in increased local specific absorption of RF energy in nearby tissue, thus increasing the tissue's temperature. The foregoing phenomenon is referred to as dielectric heating. Dielectric heating may occur even if the metallic structure does not electrically contact tissue, such metallic braiding used in a steerable sheath. In addition, RF induced currents in the metallic structure may cause Ohmic heating in the structure, itself, and the resultant heat may transfer to the patient. In such cases, it is important to attempt to both reduce the RF induced current present in the metallic structure and/or eliminate it all together by eliminating the use of metal braid and long metallic pull-wires.
The static field of the MRI will cause magnetically induced displacement torque on any device containing ferromagnetic materials and has the potential to cause unwanted device movement. It is important to construct the sheath and control handle from non-magnetic materials, to eliminate the risk of unwanted device movement.
When performing interventional procedures under MRI guidance, clinical grade image quality must be maintained. Conventional steerable sheaths are not designed for the MRI and may cause image artifacts and/or distortion that significantly reduce image quality. Constructing the sheath from non-magnetic materials and eliminating all potentially resonant conductive structures allows the sheath to be used during active MR imaging without impacting image quality. Similarly, it is as important to ensure that the control handle is also constructed from non-magnetic materials thereby eliminating potentially resonsant conductive structures that may prevent the control handle being used during active MR imaging.
Conventional MR compatible steerable sheaths utilize metallic braiding for torque delivery and kink resistance; metallic pull-wires and anchor bands for distal tip deflection; metallic marker bands for fluoroscopy visualization; and ferromagnetic metals in the control handle to minimize cost. Thus because the pull-wires incorporate a conductive materials they will react with the RF field of the MRI scanner and result in RF heating and the associated danger to patients and image degradation and artifacts. Additionally, conventional control handles incorporate ferromagnetic materials that may be attracted to the strong static magnetic field of the MRI scanner. Moreover, the fluoroscopy marker bands in conventional designs may not be compatible with the MR environment due to static field interactions and image degradation and, therefore, are not optimal for visibility in the MRI environment. Therefore, visualization within the MR environment may require the use of either passive or active MR tracking techniques. Passive tracking techniques include passive markers that may lead to image distortion due to direct currents or the use of inductively coupled coils. Active tracking is more robust than passive tracking but involve resonant RF coils that are attached to the device and directly connected to an MR receiver allowing for the determination of the three-dimensional coordinates of the resonant RF coils within the scanner. To the inventors' knowledge neither active nor passive tracking techniques are presently utilized in conventional steerable sheaths or control handles.
Thus, there is a need for a control handle for operating a steerable sheath that is built with MR compatible materials to eliminate the magnetic resonance environment limitations of conventional sheaths while maintaining other characteristics of conventional sheaths. Moreover, when the steerable sheath is being navigated through tortuous vessels it would be desirable to be able to determine when the steerable sheath tip is in the deflection and no-deflection states. Visual, audible and/or tactile means would thus a desirable modification to the control handle of the present invention.